


The Heart of a Lion

by heartofsteele



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteele/pseuds/heartofsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a rainstorm, Fili and Kili take shelter at an inn on their way to the Shire. There they meet Torina, a beautiful and headstrong woman with connections to their past. Fili starts to have second thoughts about their quest, but Torina knows he needs to go. Will their hearts cave under the pressure, or can they prove that love and duty can defeat the darkness together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"Let go!" A scream echoed through the home, alerting the woman who was standing near the window. She turned, her fear for her daughter quickly changing into a wide smile as her son came rushing through the room. He was carrying his sister over his shoulder, yelling triumphantly while she beat on his back to try and get him to release her. "Mother! Tell Bari to let me go!"

"Torina is right. It is not proper, my son. She is thirty-five years old, not twenty..." Their mother scolded softly, an eyebrow raising sternly. Her children may have looked like simple teenagers, but because of who their parents were, they were older than human children. Half Dwarf children were rare enough, but as their mother was a member of the Dúnedain, the children were blessed with a longer lifespan. The children were known as Umli, a half-breed between dwarves and men.

"No, it's not that! It's not fair...he did not give me advance warning to properly defend myself! He cheated!" The young woman huffed as she tried kicking her way out of the situation. With a small laugh, Bari released her gently back onto her feet and opened his arms, to which she immediately ran into for a tight hug. "Welcome home, brother...I've missed you!" Their mother, Lindris, stared at them for a moment and waited for her daughter to let go of him before moving towards him and enfolding him in a hug of her own.

"It is good to have you home, Bari," she gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead. "How was the hunt?"

"Nothing much to report. Two deer and a few rabbits at the beginning. The past five days were uneventful though, so we turned around and came back home," he told his mother with a shrug on his broad shoulders.

"Well, you made it back just in time. One of your father's oldest and dearest friends is coming to visit as he passes through."

"Will this friend be staying with us?" Bari asked with a warm smile at his excited sister, who adored having guests come to their home and doted terribly on them from the moment they arrived to the moment they left. She was such a kindhearted soul, never one to turn away someone in need, and tried to make everyone around her happy, just like her mother. And if her family or friends were offended in any way, she was fiercely protective over them, which was exactly like her father. It was wonderful to see the best of both parents combined in his younger sister. She was growing into a wonderful woman.

"Who is it, Mother?" Torina asked with a curious sparkle in her blue eyes as she turned to her.

"Come sit, my children." She waited until they were both seated in front of her before speaking again. "Remember the stories I told you of the Lonely Mountain? About kings and princes and magnificent gold..."

"And the desolation of Smaug the Terrible. He destroyed the kingdom of Erebor, the home of father's kin," Torina finished for her and nodded with a proud smile, glad that she remembered so much of her mother's teachings. She could never forget the sadness in her father's eyes whenever he spoke of his lost home or the frown on her mother's soft features as she spoke of the firestorm in Dale.

"The dwarves lost so much that day..." Lindris drifted off in gloomy thought, prompting her children to glance at each other.

"Mum..." Bari spoke softly. "Who is this visitor?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Right...I am sorry. He grew up with your father when they lived in Erebor, during the time I lived in Dale with my family. After the dragon attacked and I lost my family, I relocated to Ered Luin, as did most of the dwarves of Erebor and humans from Dale. In Ered Luin, your father and I met and fell in love. I met his kin and friends soon after." Her children listened intently, especially the hopeless romantic Torina, who adored hearing the love story of her parents. "The dwarves did not approve much of me at first. A Dúnedain and a Dwarf...it was not a normal union by any means."

"So what happened?" She smiled as she heard her daughter prod her in interest.

"I saved one of the young nephews of your father's friend. He had fallen and was injured, and I found him in the mountains and brought him back to the healers. He and his brother are both troublemakers, but they are such loving souls."

"You gained the respect and trust of the dwarves?" Bari guessed, leaning forward a bit in his chair so he could hear her better.

"Not just respect and trust, my son. I gained their love. I became like family, and they became mine. Torina, you were named after your father's friend." Her daughter's eyes lit up as she glanced down at her hands and blushed a deep pink. "He is journeying to the Iron Hills and asked for a warm bed for a few days to rest before he continues on. So when he arrives, I want the both of you to be welcoming and kind," Lindris directed as she straightened out the front of her dress. Torina smiled as she gazed at her mother. She always fidgeted when she was nervous.

"Yes, Mother," the siblings chorused and looked at each other with eager smiles.

"Is he small, as Papa is?" Torina wanted to know. Her brother was lucky enough to inherit their mother's height, but Torina was shorter, though still a little taller than her father.

"I would hardly call myself small," a male voice boomed from behind them. "For a Dwarf, I am quite tall. I am tallest of my kin!"

"Papa," she greeted her father with a loving hug and laughed aloud. "I am sorry...I did not mean to offend..."

"Well, you are not overly tall yourself. I fear that while you have your mother's kind heart and beauty, you are cursed with this size..." Dari paused to laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him. "And my stubbornness."

"Manners!" her mother scolded before all of them began to laugh together. He released his daughter and walked over to kiss his wife. It had been a long day, so he was glad to be home with his family.

"Amrâlimê..." he murmured as his wife leaned down and placed a kiss again his lips before they heard noises at the door. With a wide smile, Torina squared her shoulders and walked over to the door as gracefully as she could manage, preparing to open it for their most welcomed guest. However, no knock came, and her eyebrows knitted together before a horrid smell overwhelmed her. She could heard snarls and growls outside.

"What is that?" she asked with a disgusted wrinkle of her nose.

"Torina...away from the door...NOW!" Dari roared as he grabbed for his axe and Bari ran for his sword. Just as the young woman began to back away from the door, it was ripped from its hinges, and standing there were hulking creatures that should have only existed in the darkest of nightmares, their eyes beady and merciless as they snarled down at her. Her voice could not work up a scream as she stood frozen, her fear incapacitating her. She had never seen an orc up close, though she had heard her father tell tales of the Battle for Azanulbizar, when he fought alongside his kin to reclaim Moria. He had painted them to be gruesome beasts, something to fear and loathe, and he was absolutely correct.

"Torina!" her mother was screaming her name as she watched the creatures grasp their weapons and advance on her daughter.

"O-orcs..." Torina whimpered in horror. Her father grabbed her arm and spun her out of the way just as one of their blades sliced through the air towards her. She cried out as the cold steel caught her across the upper right arm, and Dari growled in fury as he lunged for the orcs.

"Child, come!" Lindris took her hand and ran with her to the other side of their house. "I need you to hide. I need you to stay safe..." she pleaded even as Torina protested, but she could not argue for long. The back of their home was being smashed through by an axe, and two more orcs came sauntering in through the opening they had made. Torina's arm was hurting her fiercely as they backed away, though the injury did not seem not life-threatening. Her fear was growing, but she tried not to let it show in front of the enemy. One of the orcs spoke in another tongue, a hauntingly wicked smile on its face. Bari stepped in front of the women and began to fight the orcs that were beginning to attack, giving his family time to find another place to hide.

"Lindris! My other sword! Take it!" Dari yelled over the sound of steel clashing together. She grabbed it up and handed Torina a dagger from the nearby table.

"Bari!" Torina screamed in warning, seeing a third orc come up behind him. But she had seen it too late. Just as he turned, the orc sunk its jagged blade into her brother's chest and gave a snarl of malicious satisfaction.

"NO! Bari!" Torina's scream was full of terrified grief as she almost ran towards him. Her heart almost stopped in her aching chest as she stared at the life leaving her dear brother's eyes.

"No..." Her mother was looking on in a disbelieving daze and shook herself from it quickly as she thought only of protecting her daughter. "Torina...Torina! Listen to me..." she grabbed the crying girl's shoulder with a white knuckled fist and turned to face her, her voice dropping low. "The side door is still free. I will draw them out to the front. You get your horse and get out of here. Do you understand?"

"I'm...I'm not going anywhere...I can defend myself!" Torina glared hatefully at the small but deadly orc pack through tear-filled eyes, ready to fight all of them but knowing that she could not.

"Curse the pigheadedness of Dwarves..." she heard her mother snap and winced. The orc in front of them dropped her brother's limp form to the ground and turned his attention back to the women. This one was different than the others, larger and paler in color. He had a claw for a hand and razor sharp teeth.

"Filth! You will pay for this!" Dari had killed five orcs and was now facing down this fearsome orc who seemed to be the leader. His eyes widened in a grave and scared recognition. "You..." The creature laughed cruelly and held his claw out in front of him, making a slashing motion in front of his throat and pointing it back at the Dwarf. He spoke in his language but they knew the implications of what he had said. "Torina...do as your mother commands."

"But Papa, I-"

"NO. I love you...I love you so much. I am so proud of you. Please...go." With a choked sob, Torina grasped her dagger and took one last look at the pale orc who would haunt her nightmares every night before breaking into a run right as her parents ran at the remaining orcs to give her time to escape. She whistled for her pony in the pasture, but she was suddenly slammed backwards. Torina gasped breathlessly as she hit the ground hard and an orc loomed over her. Letting all of her anger boil over, she waited until he bent over her and embedded her dagger into his chest. She cried out as he fell on top of her, lifeless. Her body struggled to get out from underneath him until she heard the rest of the orc pack coming out of the house.

She stopped moving under him, pretending to be dead. As her wound was starting to cause her more pain, her head was throbbing immensely, and she could barely breathe at that moment anyway, it was an easy feat. She heard more of that harsh foreign tongue and then the sound of heavy footsteps moving away. The woozy young woman waited underneath the dead creature for what seemed like hours and then finally crawled out from her hiding spot to see her house slowly going up in a fiery blaze.

"No..." she stumbled towards her home and was a few feet away when something grabbed her hair and growled behind her. "No! Papa!"

"Dwarf runt..." It was an injured orc the pack had left behind. Her dagger was still in the dead orc who lay near the pasture. She sobbed once and tried to fight back, but he laughed at her, a guttural noise that chilled her. "Just a taste...your blood is new...not pure..." He ran his gaze over her bleeding arm and licked his lips.

"Let...let go of me, filth!" He would've bitten down on her if a hooded figure hadn't come galloping up on a pony, throwing his or her sword at him and spearing him. The abomination dropped to the ground instantly, and as his hand was still tight in her hair, she fell with him. Torina screamed and thrashed around, wanting nothing more than to escape his clutches.

"My lady, stop! He is dead," The figure pulled his pony to a halt and leapt off, running towards her. He bent down and disentangled her from the deceased piece of filth. She immediately began running for the front door of her house but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the carnage that lay inside.

"Wait! What are you doing?! You could get yourself killed that way!" The Dwarf man under the cloak exclaimed as he chased after her and grabbed her around the waist to hold her back. However, he too froze when he saw the dead Dwarf and his wife laying inside.

"Mahal..." he cursed in horror, unable to say anything else. His normally distant and hardened gaze was full of tears as he tried desperately to blink them away and bit his quivering lip. "My...my friends..."

"Mama! Papa!" Torina was sobbing openly, using the man behind her to keep herself upright.

"T-Torina..." A strangled sound drifted to them from inside.

"Mama!" Both the stranger and she ran into the house on fire and knelt next to Lindris.

"My...my ch-child..." She knew her mother was dying and took her hand, trying not to show her weakness. Lindris looked up into the face of the stranger. "You...it...it's you..." A coughing fit wracked her body, and specks of blood appeared on her lips. The dark-haired man looked away for a moment before looking back at her, his eyes softening. "You c-came..."

"I came, my dear friend..." he answered somberly, allowing himself to shed his tears for her. "I am so sorry that I came too late..."

"Not...for all...of...us..." she responded as she weakly lifted her hand to his face. He glanced at the wounded young woman next to him sobbing over her parents and covered her hand with his.

"I'll keep her safe. I promise you, Lindris," he answered determinedly, rage burning under his mournful gaze.

"I...saw him...p-piercing...blue eyes...p-pale skin...the...orc..." Snarls of wargs could be heard in the distance, and the hooded man looked around hesitantly. Lindris could not have been talking about him...that scum was dead. He had been killed years ago.

"No! Mama! I love you...I love you!" Torina's panicked voice drew his attention back down to Lindris's expressionless eyes. She was no longer with them.

"We must go..." he urged the girl softly and stroked her hair once in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. "Come." Torina felt him pick her up and cried for her lost family, not bothering to hold herself back. "I'll look after you." The man used his free hand to grab up his weapon from the corpse of the orc as he moved them to his pony, where her own stood close by. A few minutes later, when her cries had slowly faded into a stunned and pained silence, she looked up at the Dwarf who was offering her his hand to help her onto her now tacked up pony, the same short stranger who saved her life only minutes before. He had bound her wound the best he could with cloth from the bottom of her dress.

"You are the friend my mother had spoken of..." the small woman guessed, and he nodded while he felt her hand slip into his. She was accepting his offer of help. "I'm Torina..." Hoisting her into her saddle, he took a deep breath and stared at the young woman.

"You look so much like your mother, Torina," he answered as he swung up into his saddle and looked back at the house before settling his gaze back on her. "We must go, or their deaths will have been in vain."

"What is your name? My...my mother said they named me after you..." she pressed as gently as she could, her grief-stricken eyes searching his as they started off, moving further away from the house and the family that meant so much to them.

"Thorin. My name is Thorin Oakenshield."


	2. Little Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nephews of Thorin Oakenshield stop off at an inn and meet a beautiful stranger, a woman with more connection to their background than they could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do not own any characters of the Hobbit series, though sometimes I wish I could cuddle with Durin's folk.

The sky was a deep cobalt as the stars began to make themselves known. The moon lit the way for travelers on the roads between the cities of Middle Earth, giving them light where there was none. Two such travelers were on the East Road, travelling on horseback to the Shire to see their kin. There was to be a meeting in a fortnight about the fate of Erebor. In the midst of the Wilderland, during a particularly freezing rainstorm, the younger of the two halted his pony and groaned. The older glanced sideways from underneath his hood, a hint of a blonde braid peeking out.

"What is it, Kili?" he asked tensely, his free hand moving towards one of his many hidden blades. Who knows who could have been following them?

"I'm hungry...and tired...and I can't feel my toes..." came the reply from the other hooded figure. "Fili...can we stop for the night? It isn't as though we are in a rush to reach the Shire...it is a fortnight away." Fili frowned as he reined in his pony and patted her neck. A short nicker greeted him from below, and he smiled.

"Perhaps you're right. Daisy looks as though she can use a break, as does Minty," he responded calmly with a nod. "We can rest for the night at the inn up ahead." The night air had a wet chill to it, and he would prefer to stay indoors near a fire, at least for his brother's sake. The rain was beginning to fall from the sky harder, so they needed the shelter before either of them could catch a cold. With a click of his tongue, Fili squeezed the pony's sides with his legs and felt her begin to move again. Kili was at his side in an instant, eager for a warm hearth to sit and drink an ale next to. Ahead, the sign reading "Silver Token Inn" was falling off of its hinges, swinging back and forth a few inches.

As they found the stables next to their destination, the blonde dismounted from his light-footed mare and patted her lovingly. A stable hand came shuffling out to greet them, and Fili gave him instructions on how to properly take care of Daisy before taking his provisions from the saddle. He only had to wait a moment for Kili before the both of them walked inside of the inn. Warm air struck them almost immediately, and they both took a deep breath to inhale the delightful scents of ale and freshly baked bread.

"May I help ya, lads?" A cheery human greeted them with a wide and welcoming smile, and Fili stepped forward.

"We wish to take a room for the night," he answered as he looked up. It was severely frustrating to converse with humans when they were standing, as he always had to crane his neck just to look at their faces.

"You're in luck. One opened up not too long before you arrived. If you can wait in the tavern for a little while, we should have it ready for you soon." Fili nodded and finished giving and receiving specifics, paying the man his rightful money while Kili moved over to the other room to find a place to sit. The tavern was not overly crowded, but seating was sparse.

This inn must not cater to many travelers... Fili thought to himself as he followed his younger brother. The two of them spotted seats near the fire, yet a hooded figure sat with his or her back to them, face turned to the fire. The brothers glanced at each other before Fili nodded at Kili to signal that it was all right to take the seats. As they stepped closer, the figure turned out to be smaller than they first believed. Once again, feeling rude to be walking in on what seemed to be a meditative and quiet serenity, the brothers hesitated at the seats.

"You may sit down. I will not bite." The distinctly female voice coming from beneath the cloak was startling as the two Dwarves moved to sit down.

"How did you know of our presence?" Fili asked with an inquiring furrow of his eyebrows.

"Your shadows lingered against the hearth..." she sounded as though she was stating the obvious, and he stopped to stare at her. Fili sat up straight and kept his unwavering gaze fixed upon her while Kili stretched himself out comfortably.

"If we are intruding, my lady..." The older brother began to speak.

"The only things you intrude upon are thoughts that would otherwise consume me if I am left to myself," she interrupted with a deep sigh. "I would appreciate the company." As she talked, her head turned to look at the newcomers, and he was momentarily taken aback. For being Dwarf-sized, she looked nothing like one of the many Dwarf women he had grown up with. She looked vaguely familiar, though from where he could not remember. Her eyes were a soft blue that held much trouble and grief at bay, and her hair was as dark as the night sky outside.

"Is something wrong, Master Dwarf?" she asked as her brows knitted together, and only then he realized that he had been staring at her.

"No...I apologize," Fili glanced down and over at his brother, who was currently flirting his way to a free ale through an innocent looking barmaid. She looked like a female version of the innkeeper, so Fili could only guess that this was his daughter.

"Careful there, brother," he warned as the girl giggled and walked away, Kili smirking after her. "The innkeeper's daughter is off limits...unless you wish to spend the night in the cold rain." Kili laughed and put up his hands in surrender.

"I just want an ale," he shrugged.

"Is that what you are calling it?" the woman in the other chair chimed in, prompting laughter from both brothers. She smiled at their reaction, and Fili felt himself beginning to relax and sink into the chair. She pulled the cloak's hood back and rested it on her shoulders. He thought that she looked more comfortable with a smile on her face, yet by the line in the middle of her forehead, he could only assume that her muscles were more used to frowning.

"What do they call you, my lady?" he wanted to know as he sighed contentedly, the heat of the fire licking at his face.

"Most people call me little one, nuisance...or tainted..." she answered cryptically. When she received a confused smile from him, she spoke again. "I am Torina."

"Torina?" Kili sounded out her name with a wide smile, to which she nodded. "That's interesting. Your name sounds just like our..." He instantly shut his mouth with a warning look from Fili, who did not want strangers to know of their kin or quest. It was meant to be kept secret.

"It sounds familiar," Fili finished for him. Torina's light faded from her eyes slowly.

"I was named after a dear family friend," she answered as her hands folded in her lap.

"What happened to him? It sounds as though he has been lost..." Fili wondered aloud, his voice sympathetic.

"No...he has been nothing but kind. He simply had duties to fulfill. He is quite a busy man," she replied.

"Then why is there such sadness in your eyes, my lady?" Kili was the one to speak this time, as he could read people quite well. Silence followed for a few minutes, and in that time, the maid brought the room key as well as ales and dinner for the two Dwarf men. They proceeded to eat as she gazed at her hands, beginning to fidget.

Like mother, like daughter... she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry if my brother said anything he shouldn't have," Fili broke the silence for them.

"You do not need to apologize for him. You should never be sorry for curiosity, for that is how the world grows," Torina smiled again, though it did not reach her eyes. "He did nothing wrong. It is simply a topic of conversation one does not choose over dinner with men she just met. It does not bode well, dwelling on the dead." Fili stared at the clever woman, hearing the grief in her heart but deciding not to press her further.

"I am Fili," he introduced himself, bowing his head to her, which she returned. "And this...is Kili..." He was pointing to the younger Dwarf, who was stuffing his face with bread. Torina laughed good-naturedly and bowed as he did. "My younger brother..." Fili shook his head, glad that she was taking no offense to Kili's lack of manners. He had to suppress a groan as Kili swallowed his food and winked at her with a mischievous smile. However, she did not return the gesture.

"What brings you Dwarves to the East Road?" Her focus was on the blonde again as she leaned forward with an intent gaze.

"We are simply traveling to see kin," he stated casually, remembering what his uncle had trained him to say.

"Simple travelers armed such as yourselves?" Her head nodded discreetly at the many blades hidden in his coat, and he frowned at her.

"One does better to be prepared, my lady," he responded calmly while Kili glanced around them.

Prepared for what? She asked herself mentally.

"Better safe than sorry," Kili defended his brother with a glance back at the woman sitting with them.

"Hmm." She was not convinced. "Be careful. There are rumors of paid mercenaries who are tracking Dwarves in Bree." Her voice had lowered to a whisper as Kili glared sideways at his brother. The Dwarves had tensed up, and she knew that they were not simple travelers.

"What else?" Fili's voice was strained as his fingers lingered near his coat.

"You mean, where else?" After Fili nodded, she shook her head. "I have not heard of anywhere else. It seems the Dwarves are passing through Bree, for whatever the reason."

"Is there another way around Bree to get to the Shire?" Kili asked his brother, who shook his head.

"No. We must pass through."

"The Shire? What awaits you there, Master Dwarves?" But her question fell on busied ears.

"We cannot stay here," Kili whispered fiercely to his brother. "We have to warn the others."

"It's all right. One night before we head for the road again."

"No one will attack you here, I promise," Torina told them reassuringly, glancing between them. She finally captured their attention once again.

"How do you know?" Kili shot back, not intending to be rude.

"You are not the only ones who travel with certain...preparations..." Torina pulled aside her cloak long enough for them to see a pair of daggers at her hips and a quiver of bow and arrows. She pulled it back into place and settled back against the back of the chair.

"Why would you help us?" Fili demanded, and he saw her eyes soften as she met his glance.

"I do not know the real reason you travel here, Master Fili, but I do know it must be of great importance. I know Dwarves, and this is my way of returning a favor from long ago."

"We do not need protection from a..." Kili began to argue.

"A woman?" Torina finished with a warning tone.

"A stranger," he fired back, insulted that she would assume he was judging her based on her gender alone.

"I am sorry. It is simply what I am used to hearing," she stated and watched Kili's gaze fall for a moment.

"We do not know you. What if you are a mercenary who was hired to kill us?" he continued his argument.

"Kili..." his older brother scolded harshly.

"Fair question, Master Kili," Torina replied patiently. "My father was a Dwarf of Erebor, before it was taken by the dragon." At this news, both brothers gaped at her, too stunned to respond. The pieces clicked together for Fili first.

"Your size is not that of a human." She nodded at him once. "This is why you wish to help us?"

"Dwarf runs strong in my veins, Fili," she smiled at him as he lit up his pipe to calm himself down. "Besides...you two seem like you get into trouble quite often."

"You do not look like a Dwarf woman..." Kili raised a brow as he sipped at his ale.

"As much as you do not look like a Dwarf man," Torina argued, raising a smirk from Fili and an embarrassed glance from the brunette Dwarf. "My mother was human...or akin to it..."

"I'm young...I have to grow into my beard..." Kili muttered defensively.

"I know. All I am saying, Master Kili, is that looks can deceive." Fili stopped smiling as two shady men stalked into the bar and glanced around seeming to look for someone.

"My lady..." he warned in a low tone, prompting her to look over at the newcomers and frown thoughtfully.

"Put your hoods up. Go up to your room when I give the signal." And with that, she stood and slipped off her cloak, revealing the dark brown riding dress underneath. While the two brothers looked on and drew up their hoods, she plastered on her most dazzling smile and gracefully slid towards the two large men. Immediately as they saw movement, their gazes landed on her, and they headed towards her.

"What can we do for you, gentlemen?" she asked in a sultry voice, though Fili could hear the dangerous double meaning.

"We are searching for Dwarves riding along the East Road. Seen any?" One of the men growled at her, obviously in a surly attitude from being soaked to the bone and having been unsuccessful in their search so far.

"The only Dwarf you'll find in these parts is me, boys," she replied with her hands on her hips. They went instantly on the offensive, grabbing her in their grubby hands and pulling out their knives. Fili felt a sudden overwhelming urge to attack the men holding her, not knowing where his protective instincts were coming from. Kili tugged at his brother's sleeve and slunk towards the stairs. Yet Fili remained in his spot, staring at the scene.

"Fili!" Kili whispered fervently.

"We can't just do nothing!" Fili whispered back as the mercenaries leaned in towards her and threatened to slice her from top to bottom if she didn't start talking.

"Now, gentlemen...let's not be too quick to use our weapons..." Her voice was silky smooth, yet Fili could have sworn he heard a tremor underneath.

How can she act so calm? Fili blinked at her and quietly drew his blade from his jacket.

"Tell us where the rest of the Dwarves are...where they are headed...now..." The man who spoke held a knife to her throat.

"Other Dwarves...here?" she feigned innocent eagerness. "I wonder if it is my kin!"

"Don't take us for idiots!" The other man spat as he gripped her arm painfully tight. The only reaction they received from her was a wince, and as he drew her closer to his body, that's when she struck. She slammed her head against his and spun away from the blade, unknowingly spinning into Fili's chest. He had been slowly sneaking up on them and was caught off guard when he saw her move. He caught her safely in his arms, and she glanced into his face for a moment with an unreadable expression before disentangling herself from his hold.

The small woman glanced down at her arm, where the blade at her throat had ripped her dress when she tried to get away. The scar on her arm showed through the torn material, and she swallowed hard. She had fought so hard to keep the memories suppressed, but now they were pushing to the front of her head, which was throbbing immensely from head-butting the man. She didn't even think that would work. He howled and held his bleeding nose, and the other man faced off against her and the two other Dwarves, as Kili had undoubtedly followed his brother and was prepared to fight.

"No fighting in my inn!" The booming, angry voice of the innkeeper echoed around the room, and the guests fell silent. "You two troublemakers...out." Fili and Kili cringed until they noticed that he was gesturing at the mercenaries.

"We leave when we want to..." The taller man grabbed for Torina again, and Fili stepped in front of her with his blade firm in his grip.

"You leave...when I want you to." As the innkeeper spoke, three men flanked him and drew swords. "Now get out."

"This ain't over," the larger man hissed as he glared at the three Dwarves and pointed his sword at the young woman who had her hand on one of her daggers and was eyeing him warily.

"It never is," she replied, and Fili looked at her in bewilderment. The men turned on their heels and stormed out, slamming the door behind them. No one moved until they heard the sound of galloping hooves fading away.

"Riff raff..." the innkeeper muttered as the other men moved back to sit down.

"Thank you, Fenan" Torina nodded with a grateful smile.

"Anything for you, dear," he returned the smile. "But as payback, you have to help me out."

"Consider it done." With a wave as he walked off, she turned to face the two others who had stood by her side. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted.

"You're hurt," Fili glanced up at her face before looking back down at her arm, which was bleeding.

"The blade must've caught my skin..." Her reply was soft and distant, as though her mind was elsewhere. Fili took her arm gently and observed it, happy to find that the cut was not deep.

"You were willing to knowingly put yourself in danger for us..." Kili was staring at her in admiration.

"We protect our own." Her smile was warm as she looked over at him. "And what happened to you going to your room?"

"You never gave a signal," Fili stated matter-of-factually. A gentle laugh escaped her lips, and he felt his body relax in response.

"Stubbornness of Dwarves..." She shook her head at him.

"Right back at you, Lady Torina," he raised a brow as his lip tugged upwards. "Come on...let's take a look at your wound. We don't want it getting infected."


	3. Fireside Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Torina have discussions of the past and begin down the treacherous path of getting to know each other.

Chapter 2: Fireside Reflections

The heavy rain outside had dulled to a soft yet constant tap on the roof as the brothers started a fire in the fireplace of their room. Fili blew on the smoking wood until a fire caught and began to spread. Kili moved to sit down by it, lighting up his pipe while Fili returned to the woman sitting in the chair near the window. He sat down across from her as she absently stroked her newly bandaged wound and watched her for a beat without saying anything.

"Does it hurt you still?" he inquired then, breaking her gaze away from the window.

"A little. It won't hurt for long. Thank you for taking care of it," she reassured him as she released her hold on her arm.

"I'm no healer, but it should do the trick," he nodded and settled back, letting his eyes scan the room for any entry points in case the mercenaries returned for any of them.

"Are you often this intense?" she asked the eldest.

"I have to be...for him..." he nodded discreetly at his brother, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Normal women do not walk around so heavily armed as yourself," Kili captured their attention, firing back what she had told them earlier. The dark-haired woman looked over at him with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Then it's a good thing I'm anything but normal," Torina answered, and he laughed in response. Her face started to slowly sober up. "I have seen the dangers of the world. As much as I wish I could still be an innocent, naïve woman, it's just not to be."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..." Fili glanced over at Kili, but the exhausted Dwarf was already fast asleep, his head resting against the wall next to the fireplace.

"When I was younger, my family was ambushed by orcs in our home...a night raid..." Fili heard that grief in her voice return and frowned.

"You don't have to tell me this," he told her softly.

"It's all right...My family tried to fight them. My older brother and father were incredibly brave and strong against such evil. My brother was slain...in front of my eyes..." Fili looked away to where Kili sat asleep, unable to even think of losing his little brother. He would rather be tortured for thousands of years before anyone touched a hair on Kili's head.

"I can't imagine it..." he whispered to her, his eyes finally raising again to meet hers.

"My...my mother told me to run. I wanted to stay with them and fight, but my father wouldn't allow it."

"He wanted to keep you safe," Fili reasoned with a nod of understanding.

"I've never been much of a fighter. I have these weapons, but I do not know how to truly use them. I know a few tricks here and there, enough to defend myself, but my father knew that. He knew that I would not last against the orcs..." she answered with a sigh.

"So you escaped...how do you know that your parents may not be out there, safe and sound?" Fili was optimistic, yet at the look on her face, he knew that that was not the case.

"I was running and was ambushed by two orcs outside. I managed to kill one of them, and I hid under him when I heard the orc pack leaving. The other one found and overpowered me. I would've died, but then he was there...it was like he came riding from the darkness knowing I'd need him."

"He?" the blonde dwarf leaned forward, intrigued.

"The man I was named after...our friend...he killed the orc. We returned to the house, but my family was already..." Fili lay a comforting hand on her lower arm.

"Go on..." he encouraged.

"The orcs had slaughtered them. My father was dead, my house was on fire...my mother died in my arms." Fili bowed his head, his heart aching for her as she covered his hand with hers.

"And your family friend?" he prodded.

"He made a promise to my mother that he'd keep me safe. And that's what he did. He taught me how to defend myself against orcs. He helped me get a job and work for those weapons you see. He could not stay though...when he knew I could handle myself, he was gone..."

"Duties, you said," Fili interrupted, and she nodded in response. "What duties?"

"He did not say. Seemed important," Torina shrugged and glanced to see that their hands were still touching. Fili followed her gaze down and swallowed hard, letting her go and moving back.

"I could not imagine losing my family...especially my brother. We are incredibly close. We lost our father years ago, and so it has been my brother, my mother, my uncle, and me since then." Fili twisted one of the braids on his chin around his finger in somber thought.

"Your uncle took over?" Torina smiled softly.

"He had his hands full helping our mother, that's for sure. More with Kili than me..."

"He got into trouble often?" They both looked at the sleeping Dwarf with smiles on their faces.

"Quite. One time he went out by himself and got himself hurt. Some woman brought him back and took care of him. She was in love with a good friend of my uncle's...it was unexpected but kind of her. My family was grateful." He noticed Torina had tensed up while he spoke, and his brows furrowed.

"Are you all..." he began.

"I'm okay. My arm is hurting a bit. Go ahead and continue..." she interrupted.

"That's all there was, really. Kili learned to not go into the mountains alone after that, so guess who he dragged into his adventures?" He chuckled and shook his head. "But as reckless as he is, he has such a kind heart."

"As do you," Torina's eyes searched his face, and he looked up to see her watching him.

"Thank you. I wish I could throw caution to the wind like him..." His gaze held hers for a few minutes. "It is why I am so protective of him. He acts before he thinks, and I'm afraid that it's going to be his death."

"I understand," she spoke, trying to suppress a yawn. The both of them drifted into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Why don't you try to get some rest, my lady?" he finally offered, nodding his head to the empty bed. He turned his gaze only to find that she was already asleep. He smiled softly, standing up to grab the blankets from both beds, placing one over his brother and the other over Torina. He paused after tucking it around her to lean down and brush his hand over her hair gently. The nightmare she had been through...no wonder she was an isolated and wary person. He sat back down across from her, keeping his sword out as he began his watchful night over the other two.

Torina was the first to wake, her slender legs stretching out in front of her as she yawned. Glancing across from her, she smiled at the sight of Fili asleep, his hands cradling his sword. Silently, she untangled herself from her blanket and stood, transferring the blanket to the blonde Dwarf's body before moving to the other brother, who was also still asleep. Something in his dreams must have pleased him, for he was smiling with his eyes closed. The woman slipped out of the room without making a sound and walked downstairs to the tavern.

"Good morning Torina!" She smiled warmly at the barkeep and patted her friend on the arm.

"That it is, Fenan!" she greeted as she took a single look around.

"They have not returned. You are safe," he knew what she was thinking, and she attempted a smile.

Safe...for how long? She asked herself. "Okay...you said I need to help you. Kitchen or stable?"

"The horses need to be fed," he responded, and she nodded. She walked past him and headed out to the barn. The sun was peeking out from the clouds that were clearing from the previous night's storms. She was thankful to be alone with her thoughts. Those brothers...it was them. They were Thorin's nephews, which made them princes. They were royalty of Erebor.

This quest they are on must be connected to Thorin and Erebor...why else journey so far from the mountains? She patted the necks of horses that poked their heads out at her as though asking for their food. She was picking up the hay in her arms when she froze in realization.

"Mahal...they're reclaiming the kingdom...the rumors are true..." she whispered breathlessly to no one. She shook herself and returned to giving the horses their morning meals. She gave her own pony a kiss on her nose before heading back into the tavern, her eyes closing as the smell of breakfast hit her nostrils. With permission from Fenan, she made a tray of three plates of food and brought it back to the room. She almost dropped the platter when the point of a sword met her at the door.

"My lady! I'm truly sorry!" Fili opened the door and let her in, dropping his arm down to his side. She couldn't help but smile at the look of sheepish worry on his face.

"I got some breakfast for us..." She walked over to the younger brother, who was awake as well and eagerly eyeing the food, and handed him a plate, and he immediately dug in.

"Mmm...fank you..." he spoke with his mouth full, and she laughed.

"You're welcome," she returned as she gave Fili his plate and then sat to eat her own, slowly and gracefully chewing like her mother had taught her so long ago.

"Where did you go? We thought something had happened to you," Fili inquired.

"I was helping Fenan with the morning chores as a thank you for helping us with the mercenaries last night." Fili nodded and relaxed as he picked at his breakfast and ate as much as he could.

"Fili, you said that the two of you are going to the Shire..."

"Torina...I cannot speak of our quest." He glanced at her with pleading eyes.

"I know. I simply wanted to know if I could accompany the both of you to Bree. I am on my way there anyway. It would be nice to not be alone on the way there," she suggested as she set her empty plate aside and began to braid her hair. He stared at her for a long moment, mesmerized by the method she was using to twist her hair into such an intricate pattern. He couldn't braid like that, and he was slightly envious.

"Fili?" He blinked and looked at her face, which was confused as it stared back at him.

"Wait one moment," he requested as he internally scolded himself and moved to sit with his brother.

"What do you think?" Kili asked him, placing his plate aside.

"We can keep an eye on her...make sure those mercenaries do not find her..." Fili whispered thoughtfully.

"And in case she's not who she claims to be? In case she tries to stop our quest?" Kili asked, his voice dropping low.

"I trust her," Fili responded. "Do not ask why. I feel like she will not betray us."

"Well...besides the fact that she risked her life for our escape...I do trust your judgment, brother." They both nodded at each other before turning to her.

"All right...you can accompany us to Bree...but then we must part ways," Fili decided, and he noticed a small smile on her face. She looked grateful, but there was something akin to relief there.

"Fair enough," she answered as everyone stood up and faced each other.

"We have to get moving if we are going to make it to Bree on time," Fili told them as everyone geared up and left the room. Torina walked over to Fenan to say her farewells.

"Remember. You are welcome anytime," he smiled down at the shorter woman.

"I will remember. Thank you for your hospitality." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Be careful with those Dwarves...who knows what they are doing so far from home...what trouble they bring here with them..." he warned.

"I know," she whispered with a wink as she turned to find the two others. She watched in amusement as Kili kissed the hand of the barmaid and Fili put his hand over his own face.

"Oi! Lovebird!" she called, and Fili smiled over at her. "Let's go! We are burning daylight!" The brothers walked over together and led the way to where the ponies were waiting for them.

"Beautiful," Fili said appreciatively as soon as he saw the shaggy chestnut coat of her small horse.

"Thank you. Her name is Myrtle," Torina answered as she lovingly stroked the mare's neck. "We've been through a lot together. She is the daughter of my old stallion, Sage. Looks just like him, down to the markings."

"This is Daisy and Minty," he introduced their ponies as the three of them began tacking up.

"They came from the mountains?" she guessed, as their coats looked heavier and better built for harder conditions. Kili nodded at her with a grin.

"They were a going away present from our mother," he answered.

"Was she worried about you?" the woman asked them curiously.

"She always worries about us," Fili smiled in response as they led their mounts out of the stable and swung up into the saddles. "It's her job as a mother."

"To Bree we go!" They took off at a canter, not noticing two sets of beady eyes watching their departure.


End file.
